Colorimeters are used for measuring the colors of a sample. For example, colorimeters are used to measure colors displayed on a monitor. They are essential for identifying actual colors being displayed, and in some circumstances comparing the displayed colors against industry standard colors. There exists in the art several colorimeters designed to work with CRT style monitors. However, due to the fact that LCD monitors have several different characteristics than CRT monitors, special considerations must be taken into account to secure a colorimeter to a LCD screen. For example, since LCD monitors change apparent color with depending on the viewing angle, it is necessary to secure the colorimeter in a way that takes into account and corrects this variance. Additionally, many LCD monitors include soft viewing screens or touch screens that may alter the color of the screen depending on the amount of pressure applied. In general LCD screens have both spectral and optical characteristics that differ between models (such as LED, and OLED type screens. Furthermore, the physical dimensional differences between CRT and flat panel displays mandate a different approach to securing colorimeters. As such, the standard weighted colorimeter restraints used in the prior art and with CRT monitors are insufficient for use with LCD displays. Some attempts to counteract this problem are detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,027,140; 6,784,995 and 6,067,166. However each of these patents, hereby incorporated by reference, suffers from individual and collective drawbacks. The cited prior art does not attach the colorimeter in a manner that takes advantage of the thinness of flat-panel displays and devices. For examples U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,995 to Merle, employs the use of compensated counterweights and free hanging devices that could damage the screen. Also, the very large screens currently used in flat panel displays make these mechanisms awkward to incorporate. What is needed in the art is a device that provides a stable platform for the measurement of the colors generated by a LCD panel, especially one that comprises a very large screen. The present invention addresses these deficiencies in the prior art by providing a more secure and versatile solution to measuring color on LCD monitors and other thin displays.